It is all to often common in construction or repairing of structures, that there arises the necessity of driving a screw through metal or wood or threading a bolt through a nut where the receiving wood, metal or nut is at a distance from the mechanic or in a position such that the mechanic can not gain access to it. Such as an example may be if a mechanic were working through a pipe or opening and needed to thread a bolt or the like or place a screw into a structure interiorly to the pipe or opening, but the structure was well out of reach of the mechanic. In addition, it may be useful to thread a screw or a bolt into a wood or metal surface from a standing position rather than a crouching position for various reasons, not the least of to avoid strain to the body. This would be especially true if a large number of screws or bolts need to be emplaced, such as may be necessary when working on a roof, for example, when removing or applying screws used to hold tile down on a roof. In removing screws, the screw head may be readily accessible, however, it may be necessary for one to crawl along the roof to remove these screws and that may create an undesirable physical hardship. In such cases, although screwdrivers may be utilized, it is much more common for a worker to utilize a pair of locking pliers to grab the head of the screw since there is less likelihood that the head will slip through the jaws as is common when attempting to insert or remove the screw with screwdrivers. Many times nails are used to hold down clay tile on roofs. If a claw hammer is used to remove the nails, there is a great potential for breaking the tiles. It is common to grasp the nail heads with locking pliers and twist and pull to remove the nails. It is obvious that there is a need to expedite the removal of such nails.
To this end, it would be advantageous to provide means whereby a workpiece such as a screw or a bolt may be placed in the jaws of locking pliers, and then the locking pliers operated at a distance by an extension device. Additionally, if a screw or bolt is being removed and it is readily accessible to the mechanic, the locking pliers' jaws may be used to grasp the workpiece and the party be in a position away from the workpiece when the necessary turns are made to the workpiece to remove it while being able to apply much more leverage through the use of the brace, and to increase the speed of rotation.